Smitten Kitten!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Ichi's a vet! And Grimm's taking his pet cat, Pantera, to get checked, can the good doc help him out as well? Yaoi, MxM, fluff and cats! lol R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Alrighty then…this story got 4th place in voting, I'm happy, cuz I've actually been wanting to write it for a while *smiles*

**Grimm: **Yeah, and knowing you-you would've written it anyway

**Shiro: **Shut up Grimm! Be happy it's ya and Ichi tha's the couple *crosses arms over chest*

**Ichi: **I'm curious to see how this will work out in the story, I saw the summary on her bio and it looked interesting

**Angelchan2012: ***sweat drops* Is that a good or bad interesting?

**Ichi: **Good…definitely good *thinks to self, _although I wonder how come she's never written a story with her and me-err, one of the other characters from Bleach?_*

**Angelchan2012: **Oh! Good! Now say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**GrimmShiro: ***looks at Ichi suspiciously, then to each other smirking as the same idea formed in their brain*

* * *

Grimmjow sighed, walking home from his office at Las Noches, one of Karakura Town's largest corporations in banking. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a tall, 6'2" man, with teal colored hair and eyes giving him a very wild look, along with the cyan colored tattoos under his eyes, adding a very exotic and almost dangerous look to him. He was overall drop dead sexy, and he knew it. Anyway, this man-sex god, was walking home from work, grocery bags in hands, grumbling to himself, "Stupid fucking Aizen…thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he's the fucking boss of the damn place…bastard…" The blunette walked to his flat in Hueco Mundo, one of the most luxurious and expensive places in Karakura. Passing the gates he walked to the sixth complex, ironically enough, knowing that he was the sixth executive branch leader of the Las Noches Corporation.

The blunette cautiously stepped into his flat, awaiting the attack his pet cat, Pantera, usually started between them. When the Bombay hadn't attacked its owner, said owner set the groceries down on the kitchen table. "Pantera…? Pantera, you here?" Grimm called, wondering if he had left a window open again. _Damn cat probably got out again,_ he thought, pulling the food out of the bags and putting it away. Once he finished putting away the food, he pulled a beer from the fridge and moved towards the living room to relax, stopping when he nearly slipped on something.

It wasn't until he stepped on the ripped bags of catnip on the floor of the living room that he realized what his little monster was up to all day. "Dumbass," the man muttered, "I tell him not to eat this shit so much, otherwise…" When he walked into the living room, he was greeted with a meow of pain, Pantera lying on the sofa with a bloated stomach. _Stupid cat,_ Grimm thought, sighing he ran a hand through his teal locks and said, "C'mon, let's take ya to the vet." He then carefully picked up the black furred creature and went to the car, driving off to a clinic the blunette heard so much about.

* * *

Ichigo patted the small reddish brown puppy on the head, "Good boy, Zabimaru!" he cooed, smiling warmly. The veterinarian then looked to the dog's owner and said, "You've been taking good care of him Renji, just keep giving him the medicine like I told you to and he'll be fine." "Thanks Ichigo!" a man with strange tribal looking tattoos on his face and flaming red hair tied up in a pony tail-Renji said, smiling and shaking hands with the vet, "I don't know what I'd do without ya!" Ichigo just smiled and showed the man out, nodding and sending the merry man on his way.

When the man was gone, Ichigo sighed and said, "Jeeze, he's one grateful guy…_too_ grateful sometimes…" he then looked around the small office, "maybe now I can clean up the place a little." Ichigo Kurosaki was a 5'11" male with eye catching orange hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. He was the owner of Kurosaki Veterinary Clinic, all at the age of 22. Everyone that went there, be it animal or human, loved him for his hospitality and personality. He helped you whether or not you had the money and if you couldn't pay him back, he didn't care, he was glad to help. He was a true hero to society; some even considered him a saint. Others thought of him as a god, and not just because of his actions, he was very charming and very handsome. Sexy too. Men and women went after him, but he never noticed this, always busy helping their pets to notice the lustful looks sent his way. Not many knew that he was gay though, only his closest friends Orihime, Rukia and Chad.

* * *

Grimmjow drove up to the small building, opened his door and walked around to the other side, grabbing his precious cat and looked at the face of the place. _Kurosaki Veterinary Clinic, huh? _He thought, _not much to show on the outside, better be as good as I hear…otherwise I'm taking my business elsewhere._ The blunette stepped up to the front of the building and went inside. The building inside looked much bigger than the outside. When he walked in, to the left was a sign-in window, and a medium sized door which he assumed lead to the office where the vet did his checkup. The waiting room was a fairly decent size, it had things for cats and dogs to play with, much like a doctor's office having things for children to play with. Everything was spotless as well, so someone had to have cleaned up recently. Grimmjow smirked at the thought, _huh; this guy really took everything into consideration._ He gently put Pantera down on a cat bed and walked over to the sign-in window, and scribbled his name as well as Pantera's name.

Just as soon as he had done that, he was met with the sight of bright orange hair. Ichigo had just come out of the door and looked over to the blunette, a look of surprise on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know someone had come in," he said in a smooth baritone voice, a smile on his face. Grimmjow was in awe-the creature talking to him must have been a god, he was just too beautiful to be human. "Umm…you okay sir?" the red head asked, concern etched across his face. The blunette snapped out of his thoughts, saying, "Oh, uh…yeah, I'm fine, but my cat, Pantera, is sick…he ate too much and…" "Oh, well, I can help with that," the red head giggled, waving a hand signaling for the taller male to follow. "My name's Ichigo by the way, Ichigo Kurosaki," the berry said, gently picking up Pantera, "Okay Pantera, you're coming with me and then we're gonna get you all fixed, okay?"

Pantera, who usually attacked strangers without a second thought, practically melted in the red head's hands. To say Grimmjow was shocked would be an understatement; _holy shit…how did this guy do that? Pantera never acts that way around strangers…_Ichigo pet the cat softly on his stomach, soothing the animal's aching belly, as well as saying comforting words to it. He went to the back room and allowed Grimm to follow. The berry then placed the feline on the table and looked to the blunette, saying, "What exactly did this little guy eat too much of?" "He stuffed his face full of catnip, as well as leftover pizza, the fatass," Grimmjow answered, glaring at his pet, who in turn hissed at him. Ichigo saw the act between the two and chuckled, "So much love between you two, huh? Well, for one thing, **you** have to keep **him** out of your food, as well as keep the catnip out of his reach. So the blame for this poor guy's state goes to the both of you."

Both of the males just looked at him with wide eyes before Grimmjow crossed his arms saying, "Tche, fine…what else do I gotta do to help this baka?" Ichigo furrowed his brows, saying, "You shouldn't call your pet an idiot, that's not nice, and as for taking care of him…youjust need to give him this whenever he eats too much…which **shouldn't** happen again," the berry turned and pulled a small vile of pills from a cabinet on the floor, giving the blunette a nice view of his backside. _Damn, berry's definitely got a nice ass…_the blunette thought, grinning like a madman internally. Ichigo then stood and turned to the taller male, giving the tiny bottle out to him, "Here you go, um …? Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I never checked your name, how silly of me," the red head said smiling apologetically, a small blush on his face.

_Wow, who knew a small blush could be so…cute?_ Grimmjow thought in wonder, taking the blue bottle, answering, "The name's Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." "Grimmjow huh?" the berry said, testing the name on his lips, the other male liking the way it sounded coming from the red head. Suddenly worried for his cat, the elder male said, "So…this'll help Pantera?" Ichigo, who was currently writing down the cat's information onto a file, merely nodded his head, "Yeah, just be sure to have him eat one of those pills once every time an incident like this occurs and he should be fine…of course this type of incident **shouldn't** happen again…then have him come back and see me if there's any more problems, okay? After that, you won't have to worry about coming back here…as long as **you** don't go around eating random things again, okay?" the berry said to both the owner and the cat, giggling as said cat affectionately licked the doctor's nose._I won't get to come back?_ The tycoon thought worriedly, outside showing no emotion, saying, "Got it." He then took his cat and the pills, paying the vet with a huge sum of money, tea colored eyes going wide, "Umm…you don't have to pay me **that **much…the medicine isn't that expensive," he said, shocked at the amount given to him. "Well, just think of this as my gratitude toward your _services_…" the blunette purred, loving the shiver that went through the smaller male's frame. Ichigo gulped and shook his head, "I-it's nothing…really…just be sure to take care of that little guy, okay?" Grimmjow smirked and said, "You got it, Strawberry." Ichigo looked up and glared at the other male, flames in his eyes, "Don't call me that!" The blunette laughed and walked away, _he's gonna be fun to mess with…as well as have…_

* * *

Grimmjow got home and placed Pantera on the sofa, pulling the bottle of pills from his pocket; he took one out and held it out to the cat's mouth. "Here," he grumbled, getting irritated when the cat turned its head away from the blunette, "ya gotta take this if ya wanna get better, and ya do **want** to get better, dontcha?" Pantera just gave him a look that said, 'Don't **you** wanna see the berry again?' The tycoon sighed, putting the pill back in its container, and running a hand through teal locks, "I swear, yer a freakin' mind reader or something, but…" he smirked as an idea formed in his mind, "maybe we can find a way to see the berry more often…"

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he fell gracelessly onto his bed, "Man, what a day!" He was lucky that his apartment was close by the clinic, that way he didn't have to worry about problems occurring. _That Grimmjow guy is one strange character,_ the red head thought, _what the heck did he mean by 'services'…? and those weird looks he was giving me?_ The berry sat up in his bed and looked over to a medium sized feline with brownish-black fur and said, "What do you think about this guy, Zangetsu?"Zangetsu was an old cat that Ichigo had had since he was a young boy, the feline had been there for the berry since he was little, and they were best friends. The feline just looked at him and tilted its head to the side, as if to say, 'Well, what do **you** think of this man? Do you like him?' Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through bright orange locks, "You really are a smart cat, you know that? But I honestly don't know much about this guy…besides, he's just a client-err, his cat is and…well, I mean…" Zangetsu gave him a look that said, 'Someone's a little smitten,'

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so this is the first chapter of **Smitten Kitten!** What do ya'll think? I kinda like that Grimm's already got an idea to bother the hell outta the berry just to see more of him *smirks*

**Shiro: **I like it, very cute

**Ichi: **I like it too *sighs*

**Angelchan2012: **What's wrong Ichi?

**Grimm: ***smirks* he's got something ta tell ya Angel, so Shiro and I better leave ya two alone *grabs Shiro and walks out of room*

**Angelchan2012: ***looks at them in curiosity, then turns to Ichi* Okay…? So what did you wanna say Ichi?

**Ichi: **Well…it's just that…*blushes* well…I-I l-like y-you….

**Angelchan2012: ***blinks* *smiles* I like you too Ichi!

**Ichi: ***blinks* really?

**Angelchan2012: **Of course! I like all of you guys! Silly boy, were you just worried that I didn't like you anymore? You should never worry about that!

**GrimmShiro: ***listening through door*

**Grimm: **This isn't working! She doesn't get it! He told her and she didn't get it!

**Shiro: **I know, but wha are we gonna do?

**Grimm: **I got an idea *bursts through door*

**Ichi: **Grimm?

**Grimm: ***pushes Ichigo*

**Ichi: **Wha-mmmph! *kisses Angel*

**Angelchan2012: ***with wide eyes* mmmph!

**Ichi & Angel: ***breaks kiss apart, then turns to Grimm* What. The. Fuck. Grimm!

**Grimm: **Do you get it yet Angel? *then begins to fight with Ichi*

**Angelchan2012: ***blushing* Umm…*looks away* yeah…

**Grimm & Ichi: ***arguing, then turn to Angel with wide eyes* Wha?

**Angelchan2012: ***looks away blushing* I said I get it…and like I said before, I like you too Ichi, I mean it

**Ichi: **Really?

**Angelchan2012: ***laughs* you really are dense sometimes…yes, I do…now say the phrase, you too Shiro!

**Shiro: **Crap, I thought I'd get outta it this time fer sure

**Angelchan2012: **Nope, now say it

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter!

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs* I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'mma have another poll up on my bio, this time I'm wondering if I should have a story with an OC and Ichi, but it will be rated T and I won't make the OC perfect, cuz I know I'm-I mean, the OC's not! But please vote! That will just be a side story, I just wanna give it a shot, but ehh…it's a little 'if-y'… still, please vote! Basically Ichi x OC, please tell me either in PM or in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, I see that ya'll really like this story! And I'm glad to see that!

**Grimm: **I think they just like the cats

**Ichi: **I agree with him on that

**Zangetsu: ***meow* that's not true, they also enjoy the main character's stupidity and ideas

**Pantera: ***meow* they also enjoy the chibi-ness of the cats

**GrimmIchi: **O.O THEY'RE HERE TOO!

**Angelchan & Pantera & Zangetsu: ***nods heads*

**Angelchan2012: **I invited them. It wouldn't be nice if they weren't here.

**Pantera & Zangetsu: ***meow* Thank you, Angelchan, for allowing us to visit this opening commentary.

**Angelchan2012: ***smiles* You're welcome! If you want, you two can even say the phrase to begin the story as well!

**Pantera: ***looks over to Zangetsu, meows* Do you want to?

**Zangetsu: ***nods head*

**Pantera & Zangetsu: ***meow* Please read and review! Angel does not own Bleach or its characters!

**Grimm: **There is NO way that one 'meow' meant all that!

**Angelchan2012: ***holding dictionary* it says here…that using the right accent…yeah, it does…

**Ichi: ***sweat drops* Uh…Angel…where did you get a book like that?

**Angelchan2012: **Pet store… *tilts head* Why?

**GrimmIchi: ***sweat drops*

**Ichi: **Oh! Have you started on that other story yet?

**Angelchan2012: **Hmm? OH! Yeah, the story with the OC? Yup! I started it, and should be ready to post its next chapter later today…hopefully!

**Ichi:** Good, I can't wait to read it… *smirks while holding Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **Ichi~! *blushes*

**Grimm: **Woohoo! Go Ichi! *grins*

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Ichigo groaned as he rolled over on his side and turned off the alarm clock that was beeping irritably. He sat up on his bed and got up, grabbing some clothes as he walked over to the shower to wash up and get ready for work. Zangetsu was already awake and prowling about the apartment, most likely watching television. Yes, the berry's cat knew how to work the TV remote, that's how smart he was-just guess what channel he was watching. (**A/N** You gets a cookie if you guessed Discovery Channel! Lol XD) Ichigo walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to leave, but just before he did, he fed his pet and said, "Okay Zangetsu, I'm leaving you in charge of the place while I'm gone, so no parties got it?" Zangetsu gave him a look that said, 'Just go to work so you can continue feeding me, okay?' Ichigo smirked and left the apartment, locking the door behind him and walking to the clinic.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't believe his luck…Aizen had given him a month off! _Holy shit! Maybe bastard-sama isn't so bad after all…? Nah…he's still an asshole with a godlike complex and creepy-ass boyfriend that has slit-like eyes...the creep,_ the blunette thought, smirking, _now to try and get the berry._ He walked into his flat and saw Pantera lying on the sofa. _It had been a week since I had taken this fat ass to the vet, so it wouldn't hurt to do a check-up, right? _Grimmjow thought, smirking, causing Pantera to give him a, 'What do you want?' look. He laughed to himself, causing his cat to think his owner was crazy and grabbed the black furred creature, bringing him to the tycoon's car and placing the feline in it, Grimmjow said, "It's time you and I saw a certain Strawberry, dontcha think, Pantera?"

The cat turned and gave him a look that said, 'Only _you_ want to see him because of his ass, while as I wish to see him because of his comforting personality.'

The blunette scoffed as if he heard his pet's thoughts and sped off towards the veterinary clinic, in high hopes of seeing his Strawberry.

* * *

"I told you before Rukia, Chappy doesn't need to be fed so much! Please stop doing this or he's going to get even worse!" Ichigo scolded, concern etched across his face as he talked to a petite woman with raven colored hair. Rukia Kuchiki had her pet Chappy the Bunny, and Rukia-well, while she loved the bunny…she had an awfully bad habit of feeding the poor creature too many times during the day. The rabbit looked more like an over stuffed cotton ball! "I'll stop, I promise, but please! Please try and help my poor Chappy, Ichigo! Please! If he doesn't get better, nii-sama won't get me another one!" the girl begged.

'_Won't get me __**another one**__?'_ the berry thought, sweat dropping, _what, and is the family made of money? No-I shouldn't think that! Bad Ichigo! Bad! Help her out! _He placed the creature on the table and injected it with a small amount of liquid, "There…this should help the little guy, just be sure to give him plenty of water and give him a **normal **diet, don't over-feed him, okay?" Rukia smiled brightly at the red head, nodding and said, "Oh thank you Kurosaki-san! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Nii-sama will be so happy that Chappy is well!" Ichigo laughed nervously and said, "Okay, well, just remember what I said, and he should be fine. Take care now," letting the girl leave the building and glanced down towards the list of visitors.

"Okay, so…is there a Kenpachi Zaraki in the room?" Ichigo said softly, looking about the room curiously, only to gulp as a huge man stood, smiling like a maniac. "That's me," he-Zaraki said, his hair tied up with, bells? Ichi had to stifle a giggle, only because the man was very scary with the scars that littered his face, as well as arms. _This guy definitely fights in his spare time, _the red head thought, _I'm so glad to have moved out of the house…no more 'surprise attacks' from goat face. _Kenpachi had brought in a dog that held the name of Hanataro, for a check-up and was happy to hear a clean bill of health from the berry.

"So, Kurosaki…" the man grinned, "have ya decided to take me up on my offer yet?" Ichigo sighed as he wrote the dog's information on the file and said, "No, Kenpachi, I told you before that I refuse all my clients when they ask me out and I'm refusing you. I'm sorry," Kenpachi frowned and stood up, walking over to the berry and said, "Why? What's wrong with me?" Ichigo was surprised to be confronted this way and said, "N-nothing's wrong…I-I just don' think it's the right time for me to go out with someone right now…that's all…" The raven looked at him incredulously before saying, "I will win your heart berry, just you see. You will be mine." Ichigo stared at him wide eyed, before regaining his cool and said, "If you don't mind, I have other patients to attend to, so please. Leave."

One could say the rest of the day went pretty well, other than that.

* * *

Grimmjow arrived just about an hour before the clinic closed. _Damn, just made it…I should stop procrastinating and try to get here earlier, but if I did…then I wouldn't get to spend some alone time with my Berry, ne? _the blunette smirked at this last thought, opening his door, grabbing Pantera and walking to the entrance of the clinic. The bell rang, signaling the vet and any others still inside the building of the tycoon's arrival.

Ichigo walked into the front of the building and saw the teal hair colored man, and said, "Oh! It's you Grimmjow…how can I help you this time?" Grimmjow smirked, thinking, _I could come up with a few answers to that question…_but instead said, "Just coming in fer a follow up check-up fer Pantera." The Strawberry smiled and nodded, waving his hand for the two to follow him into the back room again.

The blunette placed the Bombay on the table and waited for the vet's further instructions. The red head examined the cat, checking his vitals and making sure nothing was wrong. "…Well, it looks like Pantera's fine, clean bill of health!" the berry said, turning to the blunette with a big smile, "He hasn't had any other stomach problems, right?" Grimmjow was momentarily stunned from the orange head's smile that he said, "Wha…? Oh, no, he hasn't. He's been eating right and everything, thanks to you, doc." The blush that graced the berry's face had the blunette wanting to taste him badly.

"W-well, that's g-good," Ichigo stuttered, mentally cursing himself, _dammit! Why am I acting like this? I never stutter around clients, no matter how hot they look-no! Don't think like that! Bad Ichigo! Bad!_ Grimmjow smirked, liking the reactions he was getting from the red head and-deciding to be bold- said, "Say, Berry, why don't you and I go out for a drink some time?" This brought Ichi out of his stuttering stupor, as he scowled and said, "Sorry, I don't go out with clients…it's a rule of mine…" The blunette frowned and said, "C'mon…no one else will know…just give it a shot Berry…whaddaya say?"

Ichigo seemed to contemplate the pros and cons of going, his brows furrowed, as though deep in concentration. Finally he sighed and said, "I guess I'll go." Grimmjow chuckled and said, "Don't sound too excited…Strawberry." The immediate reply he got was, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Grimmjow barked a laugh as he gave the berry a card with his personal number on it, gaining a cute blush from the boy. He leaned forward and whispered in Ichi's ear, "Ya know berry…if ya keep blushin' like that, I might end up eating you." This only deepened the blush, putting a tomato to shame, and the grin Grimm wore threatened to split his face. He couldn't contain his laughter as he sat in the car with Pantera and speed off. _Oh yes…today was a good day._

* * *

Ichigo's face threatened suicide via spontaneous combustion by the time he got home. Zangetsu had given him a look, with his head tilted that said, 'What happened at work?-Wait…that Grimmjow person showed up, right? So what happened? What did he do?' Ichigo sighed and tried to calm himself down by making some tea, but only succeeded in burning himself, so instead he got himself a glass of water and took a large gulp to calm his nerves. He then brought the glass to the living room and sat on the sofa to try-the key word **try** and relax.

Zangetsu hopped up on his master's lap and looked up at him, waiting patiently for an answer. Ichigo sighed, rubbing his pet's head and said, "Yeah, the guy showed up, and I gave his pet a routine check up-at least that's what I thought that's all it was gonna be. Then the guy has the nerve to go and ask me out!" Ichigo gave out a furious huff and continued on, "At first I refused, you know how I always do? But no-this guy was persistent, so I-I….oh my god…"

Zangetsu looked at him, and if Ichigo didn't know better, he would have sworn the cat was _smirking_ at him, and giving him a look that said, 'You did something completely unlike you, didn't you? You **agreed** to go out with him, didn't you? But you didn't agree because you felt sorry for him…no, I'll let you figure that out on your own.' The brown feline hopped off his owner's lap and proceeded to walk into the bedroom, only to glance back to see if Ichigo was following him. Tomorrow was the weekend after all, which meant no work, so they could relax and it would allow the poor berry some time to think.

Ichigo sighed and followed his cat, thinking, _who's the owner in this relationship? Me or Zangetsu? I could've sworn it was me, but oh well…I guess I'm just tired is all…maybe some sleep will do me good._ The berry yawned and stretched his limbs, grabbing his night clothes and changing into them before climbing into bed, and curling into himself, allowing sleep to work her magic on him. Zangetsu purred at his master's face, thinking, 'I can't wait to see what my master's mate looks like…this man sounds promising…much better than the others that have tried to touch my master.'

* * *

Grimmjow walked into his home laughing his ass off, to say the least. He was happy that the berry at least agreed to go out with him, but now he needed to figure out an actual day to take him somewhere. _Where do I take him? _The blunette thought, sitting on his couch as the Bombay jumped onto his lap, _and when? Hmmm…I could take him to that place-what's it called? Soul Society…yeah…I heard that place isn't too shabby…_Grimmjow grinned as an idea formed in his mind for the date he wanted to take the berry on. Pantera gave him a look that said, 'You're gonna make that poor man suffer, aren't you?'

Grimmjow barked a laugh at that, saying, "Yeah Pantera, I am gonna make him suffer…suffer fer about a week when I'm through wit him." The glimmer that went through the cat's eyes at those words made the man howl with laughter. Him and that cat were so much alike. Both of them were perverts and sadistic, but very relaxed with each other…when they wanted to be. The blunette yawned and looked at his cat, saying, "Okay, well…I guess it's about time fer bed, ne?" Pantera looked at him sleepily, nodding his head and jumping out of his master's lap, prowling towards the bedroom.

The blunette changed into shorts and crawled into bed, his feline friend hopping in as well. "G'night Pantera," Grimmjow yawned, relaxing his body and letting sleep claim him. Pantera merely mewed in response before he too, drifted off to sleep, noticing that his master had fallen asleep with a smile on his face, most likely dreaming of a certain Strawberry.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay! So that's chapter 2!

**Grimm: **I like this story *grins*

**Ichi: **Me too! Especially the cats!

**Zangetsu: ***meows* Of course you do…everyone loves us

**Pantera: ***meows in agreement* Yes, we are like the gurus of love for you humans

**Angelchan2012: **Yup! And you two are very adorable!

**Zangetsu & Pantera: ***nods in agreement with Angel*

**GrimmIchi: **Why are they adorable and we aren't?

**Angelchan2012: **Because you two are hot!

**Ichi: **Oh…*smirks* I knew you thought I was hot *grabs Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **Exactly! Wait, what? *blushes* Anyway, s-say the phrase!

**Grimm: ***grins* Ichi's gettin' gutsy! You go boy!

**GrimmIchi: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelchan2012: **Alright, judging by the reviews, and the voting…especially since I forgot to take the poll down-

**Shiro: **Ya FORGOT!

**Angelchan2012: ***laughs nervously while scratching the back of head* yeah, well…I guess I partied a lil' too much on New Year's Eve or somethin' cuz when I got on, I saw that the poll was still up and tha **more **people voted and well…*twiddles with fingers nervously*

**Grimm: ***sighs* what are we gonna do with you Angel?

**Ichi: **Shut up Grimm. *thinks to self, _besides, she's **my **girl_* Anyway, what are you gonna do Angel?

**Angelchan2012: **Well, since I don't wanna deal with having to decide between ties, and feel bad when people didn't get to vote, I find a win-win situation here! So I'm gonna leave the poll up for a long time, that is if ya'll haven't already noticed! Oh, and I'm SOOO sorry for not updating any of these stories lately! School has been kicking my ass, as well as the fact that I've been getting sick recently!

**Ichi: **It's true, she had the flu for the past week, and I was babysitting her

**Grimm: ***snickers* it was one of his fantasies

**Ichi: ***blushes* SHUT UP Grimm!

**Shiro: **So it's true! *grins*

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs* stupid boys…anyway, now that I'm feeling better, I will try to update these stories more often! So as a little treat, here's the newest chapter of **Smitten Kitten! **Say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review, Angel does not own Bleach or any of its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Sadly I don't. And once again, please forgive my tardiness on updating any/all of my stories! I blame school and the flu!

* * *

Ichigo awoke in content, yawning happily due to the fact that he didn't have to go in today; it was Saturday after all. When the red head looked over at his clock, blue digital numbers read 10am, signaling that he had slept in…somewhat. He sighed, rolling his eyes and thinking, _no matter what, I can never sleep in! Stupid 'surprise attacks of love' always made sure to ruin my sleep and make me wake up early…thanks, goat face…_ Zangetsu looked at him, practically reading his mind, and giving him a look that said, 'Well, at least now you don't have to deal with that insane man you call 'dad'.' Ichigo smiled at his pet, scratching behind the feline's ear, drawing a purr from the creature as the berry said, "You and I sure are close, huh? I swear we almost **can **read each other's thoughts sometimes…oh well, let's go get somethin' to eat, ne?"

The brown haired cat's ears perked at the last statement, and the berry couldn't help but chuckle at that. Ichi then got up from his bed, and walked over to the kitchen, first pouring some cat food into Zangetsu's bowl, and then grabbing a box of cereal and pouring it into his own bowl, along with some milk and eating it with a spoon. After the red head and his furry little companion finished their food, Ichigo walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then going into the living room and watching TV, only to be surprised by having his phone ring.

He jumped from his couch and dashed to the phone in the kitchen, picking the device up and answering with a questioning, "Hello?" He could practically hear the smirk on the other end as the other male's voice said, "Hey Strawberry, I was callin' to set up our little meetin' this weekend," "Fuck you, and don't call me Strawberry." Ichigo answered, hating that Grimmjow was laughing his ass off on the other end. "Ne, don't be so mean, berry head!" the blunette replied, "So, why don't we go out to a little place I know… a little club called Soul Society, ever heard of it?"

Ichigo gasped and said, "Isn't it nearly impossible to get into that place? You have to be either really rich, really important, or own the fuckin' club to get in there! How the fuck do **you** know about it?" "Ouch, that hurts berry," Grimm said, "considering the fact that I **am** one of Karakura Town's leadin' business owners and wealthiest people, I **should **know about this place!" "Oh, right…I guess I kinda forgot about that…" the red head replied bashfully, ashamed of himself for being so mean to the tycoon. "It's alright Berry, besides, I'm gonna be takin' ya there anyway, so as payback, you'll just have to go out with me on another date!" Grimmjow replied, grinning on the other end, while Ichigo could practically **hear** said grin. "Asshole…" the berry muttered, before sighing and saying, "Fine! I'll go out on another date with you then…" "Great!" Grimm said, already trying to plot another date for the berry, before said berry interrupted with, "but, only **if** this date is perfect."

The blunette practically deflated at those words, thinking, _'Perfect?' how the hell am I supposed to make the date perfect! That's fucking impossible! _He could hear the berry smiling with victory on the other end of the phone and retorted with, "I'll make your night end in heavenly pleasure." After saying that, he could hear a loud crash on the other end, followed by cursing, meaning the berry had dropped the phone. Grimmjow was laughing with tears forming down his face at this point; _I knew the berry would shudder! I knew it! _The blunette looked over to Pantera, who was currently looking at him in curiosity. Grimmjow just mouthed him, 'I'll tell you later' and waited for the berry to respond on the other end.

Once Ichigo picked up his phone, after recovering from what the demon on the other end had said, and replied, "I hate you," only to get howls of laughter from said demon on the other line. Zangetsu was looking at his master, curiosity evident on his feline features, and Ichigo merely mouthed to him, 'I'll tell you later,' meanwhile, waiting for the blue-haired devil to reply. "Aww, you know you don't hate me berry, in fact it's the exact opposite," Grimmjow replied after his laughter died down, "Why else would you go out with me?" "Because you forced me to," was the immediate reply, even though Ichigo was thinking, _because you're a conceited asshole that doesn't know how to be nice to people! As well as ask them out correctly! _But Ichigo couldn't tell him that, he was too nice for that. Why? He didn't know, well he did know… he got it from his mom. While the stubbornness and stupidity? His old man. Yup, all the fighting and arguing and short tempered stuff he got from his dad. Well, that's what he thought, but Ichi decided to keep all his bad thoughts in his head and try to be nice to others, no matter how much of a jackass they make of themselves.

"True, true," the blunette agreed, "So, about going to Soul Society… how about Friday night?" Ichigo thought about it for a moment before finally agreeing and saying, "Sure, I guess, what time?" Grimmjow grinned and said, "Bring a change of clothes with you to work and I'll pick ya up there, then we can go." Ichigo's eyes widened comically before he sputtered out, "W-what? I-I can't just take a change of clothes to work! P-people will wonder!" "So? Then put it in a closet." Came the reply. Ichigo relaxed and said, "Okay, okay, I'll do that. So, Friday?" "Yup, I'll see ya the same time I normally do." Grimm said, before the two said their goodbyes and the phones were hung up.

* * *

Grimmjow hung up his phone and looked at Pantera, the cat tilted its head to the side in confusion, wondering just what the heck happened on **that** phone conversation! The blunette could practically read his pet's mind and said, "Well, to put it simply my friend… I just got a date with a smokin' hot Berry. And we're goin' to Soul Society next Friday. That's all I'm gonna tell you… the rest you're gonna have to figure out for yourself." Pantera smirked to himself and for his master's success, 'I guess my master will get his mate sooner than I expected… and judging by the cursing I heard on the other end, I figured Strawberry-chan would fight back… but he won't win…master always gets what he wants.'

Pantera prowled around the house and saw that his master was whistling happily to himself and the feline couldn't help but think, 'Yes…master always gets what he wants…'

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he hung up the phone and glanced towards Zangetsu, who was currently giving him a look that said, 'Tell me what just happened or I will hurt you and make your life a living hell.' "Well, apparently, not only am I going out with this bastard to Soul Society next Friday, but I also have to go out with him on **another** date! He just enjoys making my life miserable! I swear his only purpose in life is to do that!" the berry huffed, being childish. Zangetsu smirked to himself at the way his master was behaving, thinking, 'Perhaps this person has potential to be my master's mate…he definitely sounds worthy, since he can get my master riled up like this, and it is really funny for me too…' Ichigo sighed again and said, "Forget it, I'm gonna try and relax and go watch TV or something…" then walked towards the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels, leaving his feline friend in the kitchen.

Zangetsu followed his master and saw the pissed off look on his face smirked to himself and thought, 'Yes, this person is definitely mate material…'

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so there's chapter 3 of **Smitten Kitten! **I hope you guys and girls like it so far!

**Grimm: **I do *smirks*

**Ichi: **It's pretty funny

**Shiro: **I wonder how the date's gonna go!

**Angelchan2012: **Me too, I'm gonna make it interesting, that's fer sure *smirks evilly*

**Ichi: **I'm worried about how you said that

**Angelchan2012: **Don't be worried! Everything will be fine! *crosses fingers behind back*

**Grimm: **I think she's lying

**Shiro: **Guys, shut up and enjoy the story

**Angelchan2012: **Thank you Shiro! Now say the phrase boys! Except for Shiro, he gets a break

**Shiro: **Finally!

**Grimm: **Dammit!

**Ichi: **Fine, c'mon Grimm

**GrimmIchi: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter of this story as well as Angel's other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelchan2012: ***walks into room silently*

**Shiro:** *crying* Why'd she leave us like tha? WHY!

**Ichi:** *hugging Shiro* I don't know snowflake, but I know she wouldn't just leave and never come back.

**Grimm:** I hope she comes back soon *looks sadly at dusty laptop*

**Angelchan2012:** umm…hey guys, I'm back *smiles weakly*

**GrimmIchiShiro:** You're back! *group hug*

**Angelchan2012:** Hehehe, yeah I'm back, and I'm hoping you guys aren't too mad-

**Shiro:** Where the hell were ya? We've been worried sick 'bout ya!

**Grimm:** What happened Angel? Why'd you disappear like that?

**Ichi:** *shoves the other two aside* Are you okay Angel? *checks for injuries*

**Angelchan2012:** I'm fine guys; I guess I just took a longer break than necessary. The whole time I was gone I lost some things and gained others.

**Shiro:** Whatcha get?

**Grimm:** What'd you lose?

**Angelchan2012:** Well…I was able to gain more friends and lose some others. I was also able to gain an acceptance letter to college! *happy dances*

**Ichi:** That's great Angel, I'm so proud of you

**Shiro:** Whatcha gonna major in?

**Angelchan2012:** Forensics

**Grimm:** sounds creepy….dead bodies and shit *shudders*

**Angelchan2012:** Don't be such a baby! Now say the phrase so I can continue this story!

**GrimmIchiShiro:** Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

The week went by too quickly and sure enough it was over. Next week was the date and Friday came by just as quickly for Ichigo. To say he was nervous was an understatement. _Is this really okay? I told myself to never go out with clients….well….I guess I could make an exception for this guy…he seems somewhat decent…_ It was around 6 o'clock when Ichigo closed the clinic, so he took the outfit from the closet and changed in the restroom. He was a bit self conscious about the choice of clothing, _well it is a club…so wouldn't this be appropriate? I guess it's been too long since I actually went out…_ The berry sighed as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, his hair as messy as it normally is, and he wore a tight red t-shirt with white form fitting jeans and a black belt with studs on it. He also wore a pair of red Chucks to complete the look. He sighed again and looked at his reflection, asking, "Am I really doing this?"

* * *

Grimmjow arrived at the clinic and saw the sign stating that it was closed for the day. The blunet smirked and checked the door; seeing it was unlocked he invited himself inside. "Hey, Strawberry, you here?" he called out, laughing when he heard, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He smiled and asked, "Are you ready or what?" "I'm ready, I'm ready!" Ichigo called from the restroom, "Just don't laugh at my outfit, alright?"

As the veterinary came out the restroom, the tycoon couldn't help but rape the other with his eyes. _Clothes…tight…__**really**__ tight…that's hot…_ Grimmjow couldn't help the naughty thoughts coming into his head and just continued to stare at the younger one, missing what he had said. "Grimmjow? You awake in there or what?" Ichi asked, sounding very self conscious by now. "Wha…? Yes I'm awake! What did you say?" the blunet asked, shaking himself out of his perverted fantasies. The oranget sighed and asked, "Does this outfit look okay? For where we're going, I mean…" The blush on the red head's face was delectable for Grimmjow. He smirked and, leaning by the red head's ear, he whispered, "It looks really _sexy on you_." The blush that covered the berry's face could put a tomato's to shame. "T-th-thanks," he stuttered, shivering from how close the other was to him. The sex god smirked and said, "Let's get going."

As the two started heading towards Grimmjow's car, Ichigo took that time to view the blunet's clothing. He wore tight blue denim jeans and a black long sleeved button up shirt, buttons undone, with a white muscle shirt underneath. _Wow, he looks really good in that_, Ichigo thought, trying to keep his eyes off the blunet's muscular frame and sharp jaw line. The oranget couldn't help but gawk at the other's car. "You have a Bugatti Veyron?" the red head asked, shock and awe in his voice. Grimmjow smirked and nodded, his car was a sleek black color with leather interior. This vehicle showed that the blunet was very wealthy and he knew it. _Damn, _Ichigo thought, _to get that kind of car I'd have to sell my family!_ When the doors opened, they elevated up and made the car look as though it had wings. "Wow…" the oranget whispered. "Nice, isn't it?" Grimmjow smirked, getting a nod from Ichigo allowing the red head to get in first.

* * *

The blue haired male tried making some conversation during the drive to Soul Society. "So, um…how long have you been a vet?" Ichi looked over at him in surprise; _he wants to get to know me? That's the first time anyone's actually asked anything about me-other than my family and friends…_ "Oh, well…I've been in the business since I was 20…what do you do?" the red head replied, honestly wondering what the blunet did for a living. Grimm laughed and started with, "Have you ever heard of the Las Noches Corporation?" receiving a nod, he continued, "Well I work for the sixth level of it, the corporation always needs people to keep track of what goes on in the place, and I'm the man in charge of it." "Wow," the red head replied, "that must be difficult work." The blunet nodded and said, "It's not as bad as it seems, the only thing I don't like about it is the boss I have," he gripped the steering wheel tightly in anger, "Aizen is a bastard. Always looking for more power and trying to make things _his_, even if it is people." Ichigo could practically feel the anger radiating off the other male. "Well that sucks, but we've all got people to work with that we don't like, right?" Ichigo said, trying to make the aura better as he saw the taller male relax visibly. "Yeah, that's true…" Grimm mused, deciding to poke a little fun at the berry, "So what about you? You sure seem calm around a person like me…or are you just nervous?" "Wh-wha?" Ichi stuttered, a small blush dusting his face, "I'm not nervous!"

Grimmjow laughed and said, "Calm down…look, we're here." Ichigo looked out the window and saw a huge; two story building that looked as though it belonged in Las Vegas. There were balconies and a beautiful entrance to the building, and the letters on it read 'Soul Society'. "So cool…" the oranget said in awe, still gazing at the place, until Grimmjow opened his side door and let the berry out. "Right this way…_I-chi-go_," the blunet said, whispering the red head's name huskily, gaining a nice shudder from said berry.

The blunet gave his keys to the valet and ushered Ichigo to the front of the line. "Well well, look who we have here," a gruff voice chuckled; Ichigo looked up to see none other thank Kenpachi Zaraki at the door. "H-hey Kenpachi," Ichigo greeted, standing as close to Grimmjow as possible. The blunet noticed this and said, "Hey Zaraki, what's up?" The taller male looked at the blunet and said, "Not much, the usual group's here tonight, but what I wanna know is what're you doing here with the strawberry?" Grimmjow smirked and said, "He's my date, you gotta problem with that?" The brute looked at the two and huffed, stepping aside to allow them entrance. The blunet grinned as they walked passed and said to Zaraki, "I thought not."

Once inside, Ichigo sighed and said, "Thank you for that." "For what?" the taller male asked, finding a nice secluded booth for them. "For telling Kenpachi what you told him," the younger replied, "I didn't think I'd be able to say something to him since he's such an ass." Grimmjow laughed and said, "He's nothing to worry about since right now, it's about you and me." The strawberry smiled and nodded. They stayed at the club for a few hours, dancing and drinking together, at one point the two found themselves dancing very provocatively together, not that they didn't enjoy it. They even found out some more about each other. Grimmjow found out that Ichigo is a chocoholic and enjoys reading poetry, while the strawberry discovered that the blunet enjoys driving his fancy cars and watching scary movies. Those were just bits and pieces of what they found out about each other, and they would find out more on the next date.

While the two were sitting at their booth, a short slender man with raven colored hair and emotionless emerald orbs came by. "Grimmjow," the male said, "the others were wondering when you would show up." "Oh, hey Ulquiorra," the blunet greeted, "Who's wondering when I'd show up?" "Those idiots Starrk, and Nnoitra," the raven replied monotonously, before looking over to Ichigo and saying, "But first of all, who is this?" Ichigo thought he'd be able to watch the conversation without being noticed, but his luck ran out. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's my date," the tycoon replied, allowing the other two to nod in meeting. "I see…perhaps I shall tell those two buffoons that you're not here." Grimm nodded in agreement and the couple watched as the monotone man walked away. "Who was that?" the berry asked, "It seems like he needs to get a stick out oh his ass or something." Grimmjow looked at him and laughed, "Hahahahaha! Oh man, you're not the only one who thinks that about Ulquiorra! But damn, that's hilarious!" They both laughed about it and decided it was time to head home.

* * *

On the way back, Ichigo fell asleep in the car. _He just looks so cute like that_, the blunet thought, smiling softly at the strawberry's sleeping form. _I guess I can take him back to the flat with me. _As they passed the apartments and the clinic Grimmjow couldn't help but think, _the things I would do to him…_

Ichigo awoke to a weight on his chest and opened his eyes to see a black ball of fuzz on him. The fuzz ball's eyes looked at him and that's when the berry realized it was a cat, and not just any cat…_Grimmjow's cat? What's it doing here in my-wait…where am I?_ Ichigo looked around to see a beautiful carpet on the floor with a fireplace across from the felt couch he was lying on. There were pictures of Grimmjow and other people on the fireplace mantle. _So this is his place, huh? Very beautiful, _the young man thought. He sat up while Pantera jumped off of him, allowing Ichigo to stand up and stretch, his shirt rising to show some sun kissed skin. The berry wasn't aware of the predator watching him from the kitchen…

* * *

**Angelchan2012:** Well I hope you bunnies liked the newest chapter of _Smitten Kitten_! I certainly enjoyed writing it! And yes, a cliffhanger! Will there be lemon or not? *evil laugh* you'll just have to wait and see!

**Shiro: **I wonder what'll happen between Kenpachi and Grimm

**Grimm: **We're obviously gonna-

**Angelchan2012: **Shut up Grimm! *smiles* we don't want our bunnies to know just yet!

**Ichi: **The date was interesting, and why am I being watched?

**Angelchan2012: **Because I can control your life and I say you're being watched. Now say the phrase so I can update my other stories!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for another chapter of this and other stories!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **It's really good to have ya back Angel

**Angelchan2012: **Awwwww! I feel loved!


End file.
